Discussion
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Naruto discute... Un Narusasu à ma sauce...


**Titre**: Une discussion

**Genre**: Sombre...

**Pairing**: Narusasu à ma sauce…

**Rating**: M pour la vulgarité

**Spoil**: Aucun…

**Disclamer**: Son pas à moi…

**Résumé**: Naruto discute de tout et de rien….

* * *

**Une discussion**.

Putain ! J'ai mal au bras. Et merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant… J'aurais jamais dû me séparer du groupe, ils doivent être en train de me chercher partout. Et c'est quoi cette putain odeur ? Ca sent la chair pourrie… Je sens plus ma jambe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bien, réfléchissons calmement. Je l'ai suivi, on a été attaqué… Merde ! Le trou complet… Je suis mal. Il faut que je me sorte de là.

Dix minutes que j'essaies de bouger, pas moyen… Fais chier ! Quand je vais te mettre la main dessus, je jure de te faire la peau. Tiens, je peux bouger mon bras droit… C'est quoi ce truc ?! Le pied, je suis seul dans un trou avec un cadavre. Et bien, comme ça au moins je ne crèverais pas seul… Le comble, un ninja qui a peur de crever tout seul. Je suis sûr que tu te foutrais de ma gueule si tu me voyais en ce moment.

Bon, maintenant, je me suis habitué à l'odeur du cadavre… Et bien, non, je suis en train de vider mes tripes et comme je n'arrive pas à bouger, je m'en fous partout… Vraiment agréable… Tiens, je me met à faire de l'ironie… Connard ! J'ai vraiment déteint sur toi ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, mon compagnon de galère est pas très causant.

Je me pose quand même une question : ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? En plus, j'arrive pas à savoir s'il fait jour ou nuit. Ça m'apprendra, moi et ma grandeur d'âme… Du cynisme ? Je m'améliore. J'aurais jamais cru que je crèverais au fond d'un trou… La bonne nouvelle : c'est que je ne suis pas seul.

Putain ! Mal au crâne ! J'ai dû m'endormir… Tiens mon ami est toujours là. Tu sais que t'es pas trop causant ? Tu me diras, je parle pour deux. Au moins, ton silence me rappelle l'autre con. C'est quoi ce goût dans ma bouche ? On dirait que j'ai bouffé des clous… Non, je crois que j'aurais vraiment préféré bouffer des clous.

Tiens, mon compagnon sert de repas aux rats, en plus, ils ont invité leurs potes. Pourquoi pas. La vermine me passe dessus maintenant ? Barrez-vous ! Je ne suis pas encore mort. En plus, ils me donnent faim… De mieux en mieux, je deviens morbide moi.

Quand je pense à l'autre salopard, je me suis foutu dans cette merde par sa faute et il n'est même pas capable de venir me sortir de là ! Tu me diras, ce mec est d'un égoïsme. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est sa personne et sa vengeance. Dire que ça fait trois ans que je lui cours après.

Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! Pas bavard le type…

J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai mal… Normal, je suis en train de crever… Et l'autre canidé qui m'a pourri la vie pendant des années, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour m'aider ? Ricane, mais si je meurs, tu meurs avec moi abruti. Tssss ! Le connard ; il se venge.

Bien, résumons… Je vais finir au fond d'un trou, je ne serais jamais Hokage, je vais crever avant l'Uchiwa… Et Kyûbi fait la gueule. Point positif, sur ce coup là, je lui passe devant. Si je n'avais pas si mal aux côtes, je me fendrais la poire. Ce con aurait mieux fait de me tuer, au moins je serais mort en lui étant utile. Point négatif, je vais crever seul sans mes amis autour de moi. Bon, d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours était seul…

Ah non, t'es là toi. Je t'avais oublié. Tu ne me répondras pas ?

Tiens, les rats ont délaissé mon ami pour s'attaquer à ma jambe. Donc, j'en conclus qu'elle est pourrie. Et merde ! Si je sors de là, on va m'amputer… Adieu ma vie de shinobi.

Te marre pas !

Tu sais ce qui m'emmerde le plus, c'est que si l'on ne retrouve pas mon cadavre, je vais passer pour un traître… Hum… Tsunade va être déçue. Sakura, elle, elle sera en colère et Kakashi va croire qu'il a loupé son rôle en tant que sensei. Et bien, même mort, je vais continuer à décevoir.

Je commence vraiment à avoir sommeil, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Du bruit ? Des voix ? Sakura-chan pourquoi tu pleures ? Tiens, je peux voir où je suis… Par curiosité à quoi ressemble mon compagnon ?

Mes yeux me brûlent, même là, il faut que tu me passes devant…

Sakura, arrête de me soigner… Kakashi me regarde, je vois qu'il a compris ma prière muette. De toute façon vu mon état… Il fait signe aux autres de sortir, Shikamaru a compris, il veut rester. Ben non, je ne crèverais pas seul…

Putain ! C'est vraiment très con les trucs auxquels on pense quand on va mourir.

Sensei, un petit truc avant de faire le grand saut, je ne veux pas de mon nom sur la stèle si il n'y a pas le sien. Je sais, c'est con, mais c'est comme ça, enfin, je suis comme ça.

Là, j'ai vraiment sommeil… Je vais dormir un peu… Shikamaru, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer… Ce truc te tuera un jour…

Je me sens bien, tiens, tu es là ? Tu m'attendais ? Je sais, je suis toujours à la traîne quand il s'agit de toi… C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes….

**Fin de la discussion.**


End file.
